Naruto: The Second Generation of Sannin
by Dark Ventruss
Summary: Koji, Iyasu, and Kumori are fresh faced Genin under the tutelage of Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki. How will their lives unfold now that they are to be the new generation of Konoha Shinobi?
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Sitting up in his bed the boy couldn't help but feel his entire body ache. After passing the academy's graduation exam his father had spent two days doing Kenjutsu training with him. He didn't want to move but his mother's incessant pleas saying he would be late got him moving faster than anything.

Getting out of his bed the boy slipped on his black pants and his white shirt. He quickly threw his black jacket on over these and jumped into his shoes. Finally he grabbed his new black Hidden Leaf headband and tied it around his forehead, pushing his pitch black bangs out of dark brown eyes. As he made his way out the room he strapped his Chokuta, a gift from his father for graduating, on his back.

Making his way to the academy he couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride for himself. He had passed the exam and was in the upper percentile of his class, not the top like his father wanted but above average. People that he passed on the street congratulated him and joked about now he would be busy with all sorts of missions.

As he entered the academy he saw that he was the last of the students to arrive, leaving only one seat empty for him to take. Taking the seat he looked over to see that next to him was seated Rimeiku Uchiha, first born son of Sasuke Uchiha leader of the villages ANBU division. He looked almost exactly like his father at that age. The only difference was he had his mother's pink hair and her temper to match.

"So you decided to join us Koji." Rimeiku said turning to the boy.

"Sorry I was sore from the time spent with my father over the weekend." Koji said in return.

"You mean forced twelve hour training?" a new voice said entering into the fray.

Turning round Koji saw a boy with long silver hair tied into a pony-tail. His eyes matched the hair exactly though the right one had a near invisible scar running through it. He wore a black shirt with grey shorts and the usual sandals. His headband, like most of the students, was blue and tied round his forehead.

"Sadly yes, Kumori. But I have some new tricks up my sleeve and was given my Chokuta as a graduation present." Koji responded to the boy only to hear a small squeal from in front of him.

Looking down he saw a girl with dark blue hair covering most of her red headband and her green eyes. She was wearing blue spandex shorts and thigh high white socks with the usual ninja shoes. Over her top was a green shirt that ended just above her stomach and a blue coat with a white lining. Strapped to her back was a katana.

"You got a Chokuta? I thought only the Anbu carried those!" the girl said.

"Usually but my family is well known to be Kenjutsu practitioners and as such we carry Chokuta, Iyasu." Koji said a bit scared at her moment of freak out.

Before another word could be said a man entered the class room. He was wearing a long white cloak with a red flame design around the bottom of it. On the back of the cloak was the Kanji for Sixth Hokage. Underneath the cloak he wore an orange jumpsuit with black shoulders and sleeves. His yellow hair was kept up in spikes and his blue eyes shone brightly with a bit of exciement.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, the Sixth Hokage, and im sure you all know my son Jaraiya Uzumaki," Naruto said while pointing to a boy with black hair and white eyes. "You have all passed the academy graduation exam and as such it is time to assign you your teams."

At this all the Genin got an excited look. Naruto couldn't help but remember the day he was assigned his team with Sasuke and Sakura, now husband and wife. Taking on a serious face he continued onward.

"So then to begin Team one is Rimeiku Uchiha, Jaraiya Uzumaki and…" Naruto said as Koji began to drift till he heard his own name about five minutes later. "And finally Team Twelve is Koji Mizuke, Kumori Baransu, and Iyasu Tamashi, led by Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki. With that finished go to lunch and meet with your sensie here."

As the Genin stood up to go to lunch Koji couldn't help but feel stares comgin from three different people. Turning round he saw Kumori and Iyasu, whom he expected, along with Jaraiya.

"I understand Kumori and Iyasu but Jaraiya what are staring at me for?" Koji asked.

"If you hurt my mother or do anything that might cause her emotional pain, and im speaking to all three of you, I will kill you." Jaraiya said.

Koji, feeling the truth behind the boys threat, gulped and nodded. Kumori and Iyasu followed suit. Jaraiya immediately switched back to his usual jovial mood and waved at the three as he left the room.

"You guys want to just eat here and not risk dealing with him again?" Koji asked.

The other two nodded. The three thusly sat down at their usual seats and began eating their lunchs…

Lunch came and went for the three Genin fast enough and soon they were waiting for their new sensei in the classroom. Hours had passed and they were the last three in the room.

"Where is she?" Iyasu asked the other two, though it sounded more like she directed it to herself, while chewing on a piece of strawberry cake.

"She is the Hokage's wife. Maybe he gave her a special mission." Kumori said suggestively as he read through a book that had become infamous due to its last obsessive reader.

Koji only replied with a slight huff as he crossed his hands in front of his mouth covering the lower half of his face. The other two turned to him. Iyasu stared quizzically as Kumori's eyes shifted from his book to Koji and back multiple times.

"Koji are you mad? Did we upset you? Do think Hinata is running later than she should be? Whats wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" Iyasu asked stringing questions together as though they were pearls on a silver chain.

Looking over with his left eyebrow, the only one he had full control over, slightly raised in a sign of annoyance Koji replied, "No I wasn't mad but you are starting to get me to that point."

"Then why aren't you talking with us?" Iyasu asked puzzled by the boy.

"Because I was thinking." Koji said a tone of hate starting to raise in his voice.

"What were you thinking about?" Iyasu asked.

Koji was about to answer with a comment on how to kill the currently annoying girl when the door opened. Standing there in the doorway was a woman with long flowing black hair and white eyes. She wore a purple and cream colored jacket. He pants were black she seemed to keep her arms to herself.

"Um… Am running a little late?" She said surprised to see a near empty classroom.

"Only by a few minutes." Kumori said, "But you are Naruto's wife so we can't really complain that he had special interest missions for you now can we?"

"W…Well… We…. Um… We…. Weren't…. I mean….." Hinata said fumbling over her words and causing Kumori to fall into a giggling fit. "Let's go somewhere else to get to know each other."

Iyasu and Koji nodded whereas Kumori put his book away and making a grandiose gesture asked Hinata to lead the way.

"Why the hell do you have to do that?" Koji asked quietly as they walked.

"Its fun messing with people." Kumori answered while turning a page in his book.

Shaking his head Koji sped up a bit to ensure he kept up with Hinata. Within a few minutes they reached a small circular bench that overlooked parts of the village. The three Genin sat down while Hinata took a spot leaning her back against a pole.

"So why don't you tell me a bit about yourselves?" Hinata asked.

"Like what?" Iyasu asked the woman.

"Well go with your name, a like, a dislike, and a dream." Hinata said. "In fact I will go first. My name is Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki. Something I like is my family. Something I dislike is when the village gets attacked. I live my dream everyday with Naruto." She then turned to Koji, "Now why don't you go?"

"Okay," the boy began, "My name is Koji Mizuke. I like training with my sword. I dislike how much my father over emphasizes training. My dream is to one day be as good a water user as my father is."

"Very good. Now you." Hinata said pointing to Iyasu.

"Well my name Iyasu Tamashi. I like strawberry cake. I dislike getting wet." She said while glaring at Koji, "My dream is to become a teacher."

"A good dream to have." Hinata said smiling. "And you?" she asked looking at the last one.

"Me? Well my name is Kumori Baransu. I like saying things to get a reaction out of people. I dislike people who don't react. My dream was achieved a year ago when my favorite author signed my books." Kumori said discreetly looking at the book that was now sitting in his lap.

"Not the most orthodox answer but still an answer I guess." Hinata said. "Well we will meet tomorrow at training field three at seven a.m. And I suggest that unless you enjoy throwing up you don't eat."

With that and a smile the woman left the three Genin alone with their thoughts…...


	2. Chapter 2: The Real Test

"What do you think is taking her so long?" Iyasu asked the two boys.

They had all arrived fifteen minutes early to the training ground but hadn't expected their teacher to be even a minute late. Five had passed since the time she had set herself. Koji could hear his stomach rumbling but he ignored it, almost like how Iyasu ignored the not eating suggestion by munching on cake again. Kumori as always was content in his book. The later Hinata was the further he could get in his book.

"Well maybe…." Kumori started when the sensei appeared in front of them, almost as if the comment he was building summoned her.

"Sorry for my tardiness, I had to see Jaraiya off this morning. First born child and all that." Hinata said while rubbing the back of her head casually.

"Don't worry too much about it Sensei. We all understand that. So what are we doing here today?" Koji asked raising his eyebrow and stroking his stubble covered chin.

"Well I want to test the three of you." Hinata started. "All you have to do to pass is land a hit on me. Now you can use whatever techniques or tools you want and should come at me like you're trying to kill me."

"Well that doesn't sound too difficult. What's the catch?" Kumori asked.

"If you can't lay a hit on me by noon you don't get lunch, and if you can't hit me by the end of the day you go back to the academy for another year." Hinata responded, visibly registering shock on the three Genin's faces.

"You can't….. Can you?" Iyasu asked in disbelief as she fumbled catching her strawberry cake.

"If I tell the Hokage that you are not fit for service as a Genin you will be sent back to the academy. Trust me everyone is taking these tests today." Hinata answered the girl trying to calm her down at least a little bit. "Now then you should go and hide and prepare strategies. We start in five minutes."

With that the three Genin took off…

_They've been hiding a very long time. _Hinata thought to herself. _If they don't hurry up they won't eat._

It was during these thoughts that she saw Koji standing a few yards in front of her. His sword was drawn and he appeared to be analyzing her.

"You know you shouldn't let your opponent know where you are, it takes away your advantage." Hinata said.

"That's true but the Kenjutsu arts partially rely on being seen. Especially this one." Koji said as he began to wave his sword back and forth.

_So that genjutsu. Well lets see what he's planning._ Hinata thought to herself.

Allowing herself to appear to be caught in the genjutsu Hinata awaited Koji's next move. It came sooner than she thought it would and was different then she thought he would do. She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around hers at the shoulder and pull her arms back. Looking behind her she saw a second Koji holding her. Looking front again she saw Koji charging her blade raised in a basic ready stance.

Thinking quickly she spun round and flung the second Koji off of her while placing a palm to his stomach; causing the boy to dissipate into a puddle of water. Before she could take a second look she spun back and struck the first Koji in his arm and chest sending him flying back towards the river that ran through the training ground. Hitting the water the boy stood up and then slowly lowered himself into it while sheathing his blade.

_So he used a genjutsu to entrap me, and then a water clone to ensure his strike hit exactly where he wanted it to. Different application of techniques._ Hinata thought to herself as she checked the time. _Hmmm. Its lunch time. I guess I should call them back._

"Guy's come out were going to break for lunch." Hinata called out to the Genin.

Shortly the three approached her and she informed them that she was going to go eat but that they were to eat nothing unless they brought it themselves, lest they face the consequences. With that she left the group as Iyasu pulled out a slice of strawberry cake. Koji and Kumori both looked at the girl and food with heavily empathetic faces.

"But you didn't bring it." Iyasu said trying to find an excuse to not share her food.

"But we're starving and there is no way we can hit her on an empty stomach." Kumori said.

"Yeah you saw how easily she broke my Genjutsu and then beat both my clone and I into submission in one quick attack." Koji pleaded.

"But what if she finds out?" Iyasu asked looking around quickly.

"I don't hear or see her." Kumori said.

"Fine. You can each have a small piece." Iyasu said dejectedly while reaching into her pack for two small slices.

As she handed them to Koji and Kumori a thunder was heard in the distance and then suddenly in front of them Hinata appeared, her face twisted into one of the angriest expressions the three had ever seen.

"I thought I told you not to eat anything you didn't bring!" She yelled at the three. "For this act of insolence I have no choice but to tell the Hokage that you all…. Pass!"

The three Genin stared at her in disbelief and then kind of chuckled to themselves. They looked at each other with scared expressions each one stuck in their own thoughts.

_So that's where Jaraiya got it from. _Koji thought to himself.

_Maybe I won't try to get a reaction out of her ever again._ Kumori said in his mind.

_She almost made me drop my cake!_ Iyasu thought scrambling to catch the pastry.

_Maybe I went a bit overboard in my attempt to scare them._ Hinata thought.

"So do you guys want to go get some ramen?" Hinata asked the group.

"Yes!" The three exclaimed as one.

With that Team Twelve left the training field and made their way to Ichiraku…


	3. Chapter 3: The First Mission!

The rest of the evening passed quickly with the group doing some minor bonding over the ramen. Not even ten minutes in and the Hokage ended up joining them due to it being Ramen, but also due to his wife being there. They heard the news that Jaraiya and his team passed their test as well but all the other Genin teams failed.

Koji was amazed at this but after hearing the explanation that they couldn't figure out the team work aspect of the test it made more sense to him. He arrived home to hear that his father was going to be gone for the next few days one a mission, but he wanted Koji to practice his water style while he was gone. After an hour long practice, shortened by his mother's order, Koji crawled into his bed satisfied with what he had accomplished that day…

Awaking the next morning Koji got dressed and grabbed his sword as fast as he could. Scarfing down his breakfast he made his way to the Hokage's office where he was meeting up with the rest of his team. Arriving he saw he rest of his team waiting for him as Team One was leaving. The Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Inuzuka team was being led by a man with a black bowl cut and bushy eyebrows. He wore a green tracksuit with the normal flak jacket over top. His red headband was tied round his waist like a belt.

"Lee. It's good to see you again." Hinata said to the man.

"And you as well Hinata." Lee said giving his usual over the top smile. "How are the flames of youth flowing your team?"

"Um…. They're flowing I guess." Hinata responded quizzically.

"That is very good. I would love stay and chat but we must be off to go and complete our first mission!" Lee said. Turning to his team he continued, "We are going to make sure that all of our fish baskets are full to the brim or we will do three hundred laps round the village with me walking on my hands!"

Jaraiya, Rimeiku, and the Inuzuka, plus dog, all sighed as they nodded their heads and followed behind their sensei. Team Twekve all turned to look at Hinata.

"Don't worry, I'm not crazy like he is." Hinata assured them. "But we will complete our mission just as well as they do no matter what it is."

Nodding the three Genin followed Hinata into the office to be assigned their mission. Looking across an array of scrolls at them Naruto picked one at random from the D rank list. Unrolling the scroll he read out a very simple mission to them and thanked them for their acceptance as they left…

It had been two months since the graduation from the academy. Team twelve had done nothing more than D rank missions with one C rank that was only barely above D rank. Arriving at the Hokage's office Koji decided he was ready for a tougher mission.

"We've done almost every form of D rank you have." Koji complained. "How are we supposed to get more experience and prepare for things like the Chunnin Exams if we never go on the missions that teach us for them."

Hinata couldn't help but smile while Naruto had a semi disappointed look. He could recall perfectly how he complained about Genin missions as well. His argument hadn't been quite as articulate but had still managed to sway the Third.

"He does have a point Naruto. Plus he managed to present it without pouting." Hinata said giggling.

"Yes you're right. But we currently don't have a C rank that fits for you four." Naruto explained.

"Then give us the lowest rated B rank you have." Kumori said while idly flipping a page in his book.

"I don't believe you are ready for a B rank though." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head cautiously.

"Don't you remember the first time the Hokage trusted you to do a difficult mission? I bet he or she had misgivings about it too. Trust us." Iyasu said between bites of cake.

"Yes I remember it but it didn't end up being what we were assigned to do and I nearly…." Naruto started when he noticed an intense stare coming from Hinata.

"It taught you teamwork, chakra control, and was your proving grounds that convinced Kakashi to nominate you for the Chunnin Exams." Hinata said to the Hokage. "I believe they can handle it and you should give them a chance."

"Fine if everyone is in agreement on that then I will give you the mission. " Naruto responded defeated. "We need you to go to the Land of Wind and help escort an official from the Village Hidden in the Sand. The Sand believe that she is very likely to be attacked by bandits on the road and while she says she can defend herself her husband has asked for an escort since he can't do it himself."

"Who is the official?" Koji asked as he started looking through the missions file.

"My wife." Said a man sitting next to Naruto.

He wore a black long sleeved shirt and black pants. Over the shirt was a dark green flak jacket and attached to his left sleeve was the leaf village headband. His hair was black and pulled back into wolf tail while he only had a beard on the bottom of his chin. Both of his ears were pierced and his face was graced by a very bored expression.

"Your… Um…. Your wife Shikamaru?" Iyasu asked clearly not understanding.

"Yes my wife. Temari Nara. She is a high ranking Jonin in The Sand Village and is travelling back this way to finish preparations for the Chunnin Exams." Shikamaru explained. "If it weren't for my duties as the Jonin Commander I would escort her myself but im stuck here until at least after the exams. She can fight but I just feel better if you escort her. And she will complain about being stuck with an escort."

"We'll do it!" Koji exclaimed before anyone else could respond.

"Very well you should be ready to go by the end of the hour. Pack quickly." Naruto said to the group as they left. "Hinata wait one minute."

Hinata nodded and told her students to go on ahead without her and to meet her at the village gate by the end of the hour. She then turned to Naruto.

"Be careful." He said. "We think the bandits are being organized from rouge nin from every village. Not the scale of Akatsuki but at least Chunin rank if not higher and they always attack as groups of two. Don't make the Genin fight unless you have no other choice."

Hinata nodded as Shikamaru spoke up, "And we have reason to believe that at least one of the more frequent attackers has fought and defeated either a Hyuga or Ao of the Hidden Mist. He has a Byakugan in one of his eyes."

Gulping Hinata nodded again and then made her way out of the office, not sure how they were going to handle it if that man showed up…

After forty minutes of preparation Team Twelve met up by the gate ready to leave. As the villagefaded behind them Kumori pulled out his and Koji slipped into a quiet thought process. Right next to both of them though was Iyasu who was chewing down cake and talking as much as she could while no one dared interrupt her.

_It's going to be a long trip._ Was the only thought in Koji's mind…


	4. Chapter 4: A Stranger Appears!

Team twelve had arrived in Suna a week after leaving Konoha. They hadn't had many issues in their trip, the most difficult part being crossing the desert. As they reached the gates of the they saw three people waiting for them. One was dressed in a red zipped up and buttoned jacket which separated at his waist and reached down to his ankles. He wore a grey half flak jacket and strapped to his back was a gourd filled with what they could only assume was sand. He had red hair which covered the kanji of "Love" that was on his forehead and barely covered his green eyes.

Next to him was another man wearing an all-black garment with a hood piece that came to points like ears. Strapped to his back were three scrolls and his face was painted with purple war paint. His brown hair was barely visible under his hood.

The third one was a woman wearing a purple battle kimono with a red sash tied at her waist with a black sash overtop. Her blonde hair was pulled back into four pig-tails coming off at the four corners of the back of her head. In her right hand stabbed into the sand was a giant steel fan.

"Kazekage, Kankuro, Temari." Hinata said bowing to each in turn. "Its good to see you all again."

"And you too Hinata. I only wish it was under better circumstances." Kankuro responded.

"How is your husband the Hokage doing?" the Kazekage asked.

"He is doing wonderful and looks forward to you coming to see the Chunin Exams in a few months Garra." Hinata told the man.

"I'm sorry to cut this reunion short but the faster we get going the faster we can have this mission over with and I can beat Shikamaru to a pulp for making me accept an escort." Temari said.

"I know he said she would complain but…." Koji started when he felt himself being picked up off the ground.

"What did he say!" Temari yelled at the boy now being held in her hands.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Koji said quickly hoping to have his feet back on solid earth.

"Good." Temari said dropping him. "Lets get going. Garra, Kankuro I will see you in eight weeks. Kankuro make sure he gets his work done."

The two nodded at her as she turned to team twelve and began heading off.

"So I wouldn't mention Shikamaru at all this trip." Kumori said to Koji, who was dusting himself off, while flipping a page in his book.

"Yeah my recently collapsed wind pipe agrees with you." Koji responded rubbing his throat…

Two days. The time hadn't passed quickly for the team. Temari wasn't hard to transport but she fell into the trap of speaking with Iyasu on the first day and as such her and the girl were now starting to get along, or at least that's how Iyasu saw it. The second day has passed quickly for Iyasu but for Koji it had been near torture. He had only passed the time by practicing his Kenjutsu stances when they rested.

It was times like that that he envied Kumori and Iyasu. They both had their own way of dealing with things. Kumori read constantly to keep his mind busy, and Iyasu had her cake and the ability to speak with everyone. All Koji had was his thought process where he slithered to the recesses of his mind.

_I need something like that to keep my mind at ease and pass the time._ Koji thought to himself._ I could start carrying something to make idle noise with but what?_

He then looked down to the ground and saw a small field of growing hay. Without knowing it he had wandered into the field and separated from his team. Looking around he saw they weren't too far off from him and decided he had a bit of time. Reaching down he plucked a piece of hay from the field. Placing it in his mouth he began to chew on it till it was only a few inches long and then he just left it between his teeth, rolling it a bit with his tongue. Turning round he took off to catch up with his team…

They were only a day out of the village. At this point Hinata and Temari had assured all of them they had nothing to worry about. If they hadn't been attacked yet they wouldn't be attacked at all. All three genin sighed at this relieved that they hadn't had to deal with much, but also slightly disappointed.

It was about noon that they came upon a creak and Hinata told them they would take a quick rest. They were making great time and she felt that they could spend a little bit to refill canteens and rest their feet. Nodding the three genin took off together to go refill their canteens.

"So what do you three think of Temari?" Iyasu asked as she sat on a tree branch above the river eating cake.

"She's well enough when not angry." Kumori said off-handedly as he sat in the shade of the tree reading his book.

"She has to be a good ninja and a good woman to have ended up with a man like Shikamaru." Koji answered as he finished refilling his canteen. "Why Iyasu what's your take?"

"I think she's amazing." Iyasu answered a twinkle in her eye. "I mean have you seen how easily she carries that big fan. Plus she's the sister to the Kazekage."

"I guess you have a point but…." Koji started when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye.

Kumori and Iyasu both looked at him and nodded to acknowledge that they had seen it too. The three thus stood up as one and, Iyasu leaping to the ground, moved towards where they saw the movement. As they entered into a separate clearing in the forest they saw a man wearing the flak jacket of the Cloud Village. He had one eye covered by an eye patch and on his back rested a sword. Tattooed on his exposed left shoulder was the kanji for "Lightning".

"Well I was going to have to deal with the runts eventually I guess, better to just handle them now." The man said.

"What do you mean runts?!" Iyasu yelled obviously offended.

"Three genin. All on their own." The man started explaining. "You don't know what you're getting into."

"Koji." Kumori said putting his book in his equipment pouch.

"Yeah?" Koji asked as his hand reached back for his sword.

"Can you make a quick water clone and send it to get Hinata and Temari?" Kumori asked.

"Yeah but then I wont be much help. And if it gets too far away it will just dissipate." Koji said.

"Still better than nothing." Kumori responded.

Koji nodded and sent the clone off within a few seconds. He then drew his blade and took a defensive stance. Meanwhile Kumori pulled out a set of bandage from his pouch and began wrapping his hands.

"I probably should always keep them wrapped but I wasn't expecting to fight this close to the village." Kumori said as his quick wrapping was finished.

"Can I go ahead and attack this guy?" Iyasu asked.

"You can try." The man saida slight chuckle in his throat.

Smiling Iyasu put her lips together and did a few handsigns. Mere seconds later three medium sized bullet shaped pieces of water flew from her mouth at the man. Just as soon as they left her they reached him who simply batted them away with hand.

"Iyasu what was that?" Kumori asked.

"Well usually the Water Bullets are strong enough to break shuriken. It should have at least cut his hand open." Iyasu replied perplexed.

The man began laughing as he charged the two genin. As he reached them his hand slid out to hit Iyasu in her arm and Kumori in his chest. Before the hand could connect with Iyasu, Kumori appeared in front of her to block the attack, taking both hands to his chest. The genin hit the ground; hard. Coughing he stood back up and placed his hands in a ready stance.

"You just don't know when to give up do you boy?" the man asked.

"Why should…." Kumori said when he felt an intense pain in his chest.

"Good its kicking in." the man responded. "I shut down the chakra network in your chest. Its going to take some time to turn it back on."

_This is not good. _Kumori thought. _Hinata needs to get here soon, I have a bad feeling about what is under that eye patch._

"Koji news on that clone?" Kumori asked.

"Nothing yet!" Koji yelled prepared to run in and help.

"Let me know if it changes. For now stay back and don't risk it yet." Kumori said as he turned to the man. "Well I guess it's a good thing I don't rely on my chakra as much as my teammates."

Striking out Kumori landed a blow on the man's right bicep. He then placed a kick into the man's thigh and another punch into his gut. The man doubled over for a second and then stood up. Looking at the boy he quickly placed the tips of his fingers on the boys stomach. Not even a millisecond later he moved his hand to flatten it against Kumori's stomach; throwing the boy back a few meters.

At this Iyasu turned back to the man and drew two Kunia from her pouch. She placed one in each hand, with the one in her left being held forward and the one in her right held backwards. She then swung her right fist out towards the man and stabbed forward with her left.

Not even batting an eyelash the man grabbed both of her wrists and twisted, causing her to drop her Kunia out of pain. He then flung the girl, landing her next to Kumori. Finally he turned to Koji.

"And the swordsman is the only one left." The man said as he approached the boy.

As he towered over the genin he rose his fist to place a blow directly on the boys head. Thinking quickly Koji remembered his fathers first Kenjutsu lesson…

_"Koji what have I told you!" his father yelled._

_"If an opponent has you cornered place your blade as though it is sheathed at your side. Then with all your might pull it up and across their body as though you were drawing your sword." Koji responded._

_The two were at one of the many training grounds in Konoha practicing Kenjutsu. It had been three hours since they started and Koji still hadn't been able to master this technique. He was though, he could feel it. _

_"Correct." The older man said. "Now try it again."_

_Nodding Koji placed his training Chokuto at his side. Then mustering every ounce of strength he could he drew the blade up across the dummy's torso; ripping through its straw and leaving it a wreck on the pole. Turning he saw his father smiling…_

Placing the blade at his side he smiled. Then he pulled the blade across the area of space in front of him; cutting into the mans chest and forcing the man backwards. As Koji stood to his full height, sword in front of him in a basic stance he let out a quick loud cry.

"You little brat!" the man said as he saw his blood seeping from the wound. "I was going to end you quickly but now im going to make it as painful as possible!"

As he stepped toward the boy he saw a new pair of shadows. Looking up their were now two women in the clearing with the Genin.

"That boy is mine to harm if he says another word about my husband, but you will never touch him again." Temari said to the man as she raised her fan.

Swinging it out in front of her a gust of wind hit the man, knocking him to the ground. Before she could close the distance and make a final blow though the man stood up and took off, disappearing into the forest.

"Hinata can you track him?" Temari asked.

"Yes but its more important that we get these three medical attention." Hinata said. "We can have Kiba and Akamaru track him from the blood on Koji's blade."

"Actually I would like to wipe my blade off sooner rather than later. Can they still use the blood if I wipe on a towel for them?" Koji asked.

Hinata nodded. With that her and Temari both picked up one of the two harmed genin and carried them the rest of the trip. Koji, still with straw in his mouth, stayed more on guard than he had been before, hoping that he wouldn't have to fight someone that tough again for quite some time. Arriving back in the village they took Kumori and Iyasu to the hospital. Hinata then gave her report to Naruto while Temari and Shikamaru took off on their own and Koji headed for his house…


	5. Chapter 5: The Exams Begin

"So do you two think they're ready?" Naruto asked.

In front of him were Rock Lee and Hinata. It had only been a day since team twelve had returned from their mission. Naruto was actually impressed with their ability to hold off the cloud ninja. They even managed to do some damage to him, if it was a surprise attack. Now he was hearing whether or not the two Jonin thought their genin were ready for the Chunin Exams.

"Yes." Hinata said. "They handled themselves well with their opponent and kept him at bay till me and Temari arrived. They have earned the right to at least attempt the exams."

"And you Lee?" Naruto asked the man.

"Yes." Lee responded. "They all show great promise and should be able to achieve much in the exams!"

"Very well then. They are allowed to participate. I leave it to you to tell them this and that they have two weeks to ready themselves." Naruto told the two…...

Rolling his piece of straw across his lips Koji couldn't wait for Hinata to show up. She had asked the three genin to meet her at the training field and she was running a few minutes late; something they had gotten a little bit used to with her. Iyasu and Kumori both were content with waiting, cake and books satisfying their minds. She appeared shortly and looked at the three genin.

"Whats wrong Hianta Sensei?" Iyasu asked the woman.

"Nothing. I was just thinking back to our first day as a team." Hinata said. "You were all so naïve and unprepared for what it meant to be a ninja. You've changed so much in just two short months."

"You're getting sentimental." Kumori said looking up for a strangely long time from his book. "This is not good. Are we being let go? Do they not want us as ninja anymore?"

"No its nothing like that." Hinata answered laughing. "I have chosen to allow you three to take the Chunin Exams."

The straw fell from Koji's mouth as Iyasu stopped in mid chew and dropped her cake; it and Kumori's book hitting the ground at the same moment. None of them could believe what she just said.

"You all have shown great improvement and the fact that you completed a B rank with minimal injury shows that you're ready." Hinata said as she produced permission slips. "You must have your parents sign these and remember either the entire time takes the exams or no one takes them. Finally if you choose to take them you have two weeks to prepare."

The three genin took the slips from her, still in a state of surealness. As they each went home none could fully grasp what was happening…

The two weeks passed by entirely too fast for Koji's liking. He spent the large majority training as his team was pulled off all missions so they could fully prepare for the exams. As he arrived at the building where they had been told to meet for the exams he looked around for Kumori and Iyasu. Instead he found Jaraiya and Remeiku.

"So they let you into this?" the Uchiha boy asked.

"Yeah apparently they need some talent to balance against your mediocrity." Koji replied. "Where did the sword come from?" He asked noticing the new blade on Remeiku's back.

"It was a gift from my father for getting into the Chunin Exam's this early. Apparently it's the one he wielded during the Fourth Great Shinobi War." Remeiku answered. "Why hoping to test it?"

"Maybe I was!" Koji said as his hand reached back for his blade.

"Guys if you fight here you get disqualified. Remember?" Jaraiya said hoping to calm down both boys.

"Koji if you pick a fight this early and get us kicked out I will never forgive you." Iyasu's voice said. "Especially if it's with Remeiku cause then you're dooming him too."

Turning round Koji saw his two teammates, both enjoying their usual habits. He couldn't help but be amazed at how many times Kumori could read the same book and how much cake Iyasu could eat.

"I take it you two are ready to head in for the test?" Koji asked his partners.

"Yeah I guess if we have to get a higher rank we have to." Kumori said.

With that the three genin of Team Twelve made their way upstairs to the testing room. Entering they saw a man standing at the front of the room. He wore a cream colored jacked with hid hood drawn up. Over his eyes were a pair of sunglasses, whose frames matched his black hair perfectly. He wore black pants and kept his hands in his pockets for the most part. Positioned around the room were other ninja, all seemed to be at least of Chunin rank. The man at the front remained quiet until all the particpants of the test took their seats.

"I am Shino Aburame, and I will be your proctor for the first test." The man said. "This test is a written exam. There are ten questions and we will be using a point reduction system, with each wrong question worth a point. So if you get three questions wrong you lose three points and are left with seven. To pass your points and your teammates points will be added together. Anyone who doesn't get at least one point will fail alongside their entire team."

At this all the genin gulped. They all had to get at least one point and there were only ten questions. That narrowed their chances even more.

"Also those caught dishonorably cheating will lose a point for every time they are caught. If you reach zero you and your entire team will be escorted out. Finally the tenth question will be given to you forty five minutes after the exam has started." Shino responded smiling under his hood.

With that the exam began…

_Its been fifteen minutes already and I've only been able to answer two of the questions so far. _Koji thought to himself. _Kumori probably got the one about force vs. a stationary object no problem, and Iyasu more than likely got the one for wave vibrations so im not too worried about us not getting a single point, but will we get enough to pass?_

He looked down at his paper once again when he suddenly heard a proctor call out a few numbers and then saw three kids stand up and exit the room.

_So that's what he meant._ Koji thought smiling. _Most of these questions would be too difficult for a normal genin to answer. They want to see how we can gather information and help our teammates._

He then looked down. Both Kumori and Iyasu had sat in rows below him. He quickly found a few scraps of paper and wrote what he discovered on them. Then doing a few discreet handsigns he coughed releasing a few small scale and low power water bullets, landing them right in front of Iyasu and Kumori. The two saw the paper read it and then nodded, understanding completely what Koji meant.

With that the rest of the exam passed quickly without incident for Team Twelve until the last fifteen minutes. At that point Shino stood in front of them again.

"It is time for the final question. Now then before this question is given I want to give anybody who wants to leave a chance, because if you stay and attempt it and get it wrong you will be stuck as a genin forever, but if you leave now you can retake the exams next time." Shino told the genin.

At that a few teams stood up and left the room, leaving only team's One, Twelve, another leave village team, and twelve teams from a mixture of the other villages.

"Very good." Shino said as the last one left. "You pass. As a shinobi you must be ready to take risks and to accept missions that while they may seem like a long shot are still necessary to the villages continued existence. Meet your next proctor downstairs in five minutes and they will take you to the next exam."

Breathing a sigh of relief the genin all stood up and left the room. As they were leaving Koji saw Remeiku, his eyes turning back to normal as a Sharingan disappeared.

_So he just copied someone else's movements to get the answers. _Koji thought. _Sounds like him_…


	6. Chapter 6: The Two Scrolls

Before we get to this next chapter I want to thank everyone who has read along so far. It means a lot to see that there are people out there who want to read my work and it makes me very happy to see it. I only ask that you continue and to please review it as I can't improve or write more towards my readers preferences if I don't know what they are. So thank you and now back to the story….

Arriving downstairs the genin were greeted by a surprise. There waiting for them in the main hall was a woman wearing a purple half shirt and a purple skirt with black bicycle shorts underneath. He hair was blond and long and her eyes were blue.

"All you genin follow me and we will get the next test going asap!" she yelled as they appeared.

Looking at each other Team Twelve shrugged and fell in line. A few minutes later they had arrived at a gated off forest area. Turning around the woman faced the assembled Genin.

"I am Ino Yamanaka! And I'm your proctor for the next test." The woman exclaimed. "Now this test is actually simpler than the first one. Bassically we are going to give each team either a Heaven Scroll or an Earth Scroll. We will then lock you into the Forest of Death for five days. To pass you must get the scroll we don't give you by any means necessary and reach the tower in the center of the forest. You will then open both scrolls. Do not open any scroll before you are in the tower and don't try to open the scroll in the tower if you don't have both."

_What does she mean, any means necessary? _Koji thought to himself.

"Now because there is a chance of death in this exam you must sign these release forms. You have an hour to prepare. Once everyone on your team has signed their form bring them up, get your scroll, and wait for the exams to begin." Ino told the group.

Team Twelve quickly walked up and retrieved their forms. Not wasting time they filled them out and turned them being given a Heaven scroll in return. They then found a tree to pass the time under.

"So did you guys notice one thing?" Koji asked.

Both Iyasu and Kumori turned to him, stopping their usual habits.

"There are fifteen squads that passed the first test." Koji explained. "That means that either the Heaven scroll or the Earth scroll has one more out there than the other. If it's Earth that's good for us cause it gives us more opportunities to get what we need. If it's Heaven we need to move fast to secure an Earth scroll."

"So you're saying we should get in there and almost immediately hunt down the other teams?" Kumori asked.

"Not entirely no." Koji told the boy. "I think we should spend some time getting our bearings and then once we feel comfortable go and find someone with a scroll."

Kumori and Iyasu nodded at this and then returned to their habits as Koji started rolling a new piece of straw around in his mouth. The rest of the hour passed leisurely and the group sound found themselves locked inside the forest…

They had spent the first day learning their surroundings and avoiding the other teams so they could scout in peace. By the end of the day they chose to camp out near the tower but not so close that they would be easy targets.

The second day started with Koji practicing his sword stances while the rest of his team woke up. When they did wake up Kumori quickly wrapped his hands and Iyasu pulled out a scroll from he pouch and read it to ensure it was still the way she left it.

"Iyasu what is that scroll?" Koji asked as he sheathed his blade.

"Well Koji it's…" Iyasu started when another voice interrupted her.

"Let's hope it the Heaven scroll cause anything else will just get you hurt." It announced.

Looking up Team Twelve saw three other ninja all wearing the headband of the Hidden Grass Village. The man who had spoken was the largest of them and carried a large Kanabo in just his left hand. On his right was a small girl who held a bo staff and on his left was a boy with a monkey fist spinning next to him.

"I guess I can show you instead of explaining it." Iyasu responded.

"Which one do you want?" Koji asked the other two.

"No matter who I take they all have reach on us." Kumori responded slightly loosening his bandages.

"Iyasu?" Koji said drawing his blade.

"Give me the big one." Iyasu said a sparkle in her eye. "He seems fun."

Nodding Koji said, "Then I'll take the bo staff wielder."

"Leaves me with monkey boy." Kumori responded.

As the two boys circled around to their opponents Iyasu started to unroll her scroll. Placing a hand on the first set of writing she yelled, "Release!" and a set of kunia and shuriken flew at the man. Moving quicker than Iyasu thought he could the kanabo swung around defelcting all but one shuriken which cut into his shoulder.

"It will take more than that to defeat me!" the man yelled.

"Good thing that's not all I sent." Iyasu countered as she pointed to the ground.

Looking down a hint of fear crossed the man's face. The large majority of Kunia had been sealed with paper bombs attached to them. The bombs were now ready to detonate. Jumping away quickly holding his Kanabo in front of him to help deflect the blast the man barely escaped in time. As he landed he looked over at his opponent who was unraveling the scroll a bit more.

_Now what is she planning? _The man thought when he heard her voice yell release once more.

She now held a pair of Kusarigama and was testing their weight. Facing the man she took the main hilt in hand and swung the heavy metal nun-chukka at the man. He quickly brought his Kanabo around to deflect the metal rod when the chain wrapped around his weapon. Feeling himself picked up off the ground the club was ripped from his hands and flung behind he girl.

"Now tell me who in you group carries the scroll." Iyasu said as she approached the man.

"Why should I tell you?" he said taking a swing at the girl.

Chuckling a bit Iyasu brought the blade of her weapon down on the man's wrist and quickly used its curved feature to twist his arm behind his head while cutting a small wound into him.

"Because not only can I just kill you and take it, it appears my teammates have already incapacitated yours." Iyasu told the man as his eyes confirmed her words.

Koji knocked the staff out of the girls hands and used the blunt side of his blade to knock her unconscious where as Kumori had beat his opponent into submission by using his own weapon against him.

"It's in my back pouch." The man said dejectedly.

Reaching down Iyasu took out the earth scroll and then used the bottom of her weapons hilt to knock the man out. Turning to her group they shared a smile and quickly packed up to reach the tower. Once inside they climbed to the top and prepped to open the scrolls. Sitting on the floor they unrolled both scrolls on top of each other and were surprised to see who it summoned.

"Two days? That's actually pretty good time." The man said.

"Na-Nar-Naruto?" Iyasu said incredulously.

"Yes I chose to be the one who would appear to both the rookie teams. You are the first of the two done and the third team to finish so far." Naruto said. "You have all grown into fine Shinobi and I must say Hinata speaks very highly of all three of you. Remember when things get bad you can turn to her or any Leaf Shinobi for help and advice."

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Koji and Kumori said as one while Iyasu still overcame her surprise.

"Please wait in the arena next door and we will determine then if preliminaries are necessary or not." Naruto told them.

The three genin nodded and made their way to the next room, preparing themselves for whatever remained of the exams…


End file.
